mylittlebronyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ARC Trooper Tal
Please remember to sign your messages using the signature button or four tildes! :) Welcome Hi, welcome to MyLittleBrony Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ARC Trooper Tal page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KellynKaz (Talk) 07:07, October 24, 2011 Come on the chat. } }} 09:58, October 29, 2011 (UTC) This is the list of all the pages I want you to do before you go to bed tonight. If you do all of this I will give Kelly a good word about making you admin. } }} 10:28, October 29, 2011 (UTC) *23:18, October 22, 2011 (diff | hist) Colgate ‎ *23:05, October 22, 2011 (diff | hist) Blue Belle ‎ *07:56, October 22, 2011 (diff | hist) Yellow Burst ‎ *07:54, October 22, 2011 (diff | hist) Yooess Dee ‎ *07:52, October 22, 2011 (diff | hist) Vanilla Sweets ‎ *07:50, October 22, 2011 (diff | hist) Tree Sap ‎ *07:48, October 22, 2011 (diff | hist) Toffee ‎ *07:45, October 22, 2011 (diff | hist) Sun Streak ‎ *07:43, October 22, 2011 (diff | hist) Sunset Bliss ‎ *07:42, October 22, 2011 (diff | hist) Sue ‎ *07:40, October 22, 2011 (diff | hist) Storm ‎ (top) rollback] *07:39, October 22, 2011 (diff | hist) Stella ‎ (top) rollback] *07:38, October 22, 2011 (diff | hist) Spring Water ‎ (top) rollback] *07:27, October 22, 2011 (diff | hist) Soigne Folio ‎ *07:23, October 22, 2011 (diff | hist) Snappy Scoop ‎ *07:21, October 22, 2011 (diff | hist) N Sindy ‎ (Created page with " is a fan-based name given to an earth pony mare. Description has dark blue hair and eyes, and a light yellow coat. 's cutie mark...") *07:18, October 22, 2011 (diff | hist) Sharpener ‎ *07:15, October 22, 2011 (diff | hist) Serena ‎ *07:13, October 22, 2011 (diff | hist) Screwball ‎ *07:11, October 22, 2011 (diff | hist) Sandy ‎ (top) rollback] *07:09, October 22, 2011 (diff | hist) Reflective Rock ‎ (top) rollback] *07:08, October 22, 2011 (diff | hist) The Rani ‎ (top) rollback] *07:06, October 22, 2011 (diff | hist) Ruby Rhubarb ‎ (top) rollback] *07:04, October 22, 2011 (diff | hist) Roxie ‎ *07:01, October 22, 2011 (diff | hist) Rose ‎ (top) rollback] Come on the chat. :D Yeah, sorry about the Manticore thing. I wrote that page, proving once again that I can't spell, even when the correct spelling is right there in title. Philweasel 20:35, November 4, 2011 (UTC) PotC? You wrote "The PotC wiki has a shoutbox". Is that Pirates of the Caribbean? Or were you talking about another MLP wiki? I'm wondering I've been helping with MLP articles at wikiindex.org. --EarthFurst 04:27, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Testing Testing new signature --ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 09:12, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey AR, haven't seen you in ages! :) I'm applying for spotlight! Although i need you to help me with some stuff. Come on chat ASAP. Kellyn|Talky 06:58, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Something... ARC, i have something to discuss with you. Please come to chat whenever possible. Kellyn|Talky 21:38, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Yo ARC, gonna start tmr? Kellyn|Talky 11:42, December 23, 2011 (UTC) : yea but i'm working on Twilight Sparkle first. ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 11:48, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Template notice Maybe you should make a template for the notice of a major edit. Saves time and space. [[User:Shadowdemon137|'Lord of Shadows']] [[User talk:Shadowdemon137|'Words mean nothing!']] 18:27, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :Another thing. Don't put this user. Just use ARC Trooper Tal. Makes familiarity easier. [[User:Shadowdemon137|'Lord of Shadows']] [[User talk:Shadowdemon137|'Words mean nothing!']] 05:50, December 25, 2011 (UTC) WOAH NICE!c good work on the TS page. Better than i expected. Kellyn|Talky 20:29, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Good luck Yoooooooooooo arc. I'm going on holidays now. My plane comes back on late jan. Rembrandt what I told you. Keon writing articles! It'll be synced up with bronypdia --Kellyn|Talky 20:04, December 26, 2011 (UTC) i really like your edits (even though im not admin lol) but i really appreciate what youve done to mlb wiki. i have one question though. what are badges for? my friend told me that they are only for glory and stuff, but i dont believe him. please tell me what you know.Fluttershy929 14:08, January 1, 2012 (UTC) yeah, i look forward to working with you too. but when is the wiki going to get updated? its past christmas. Sorry i forgot lol but yeah, is the founder like in another city or somthing?Fluttershy929 15:28, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Well i hope for the best on her vacartion! but can you tell me why no one goes to the my little brony wiki?Fluttershy929 15:33, January 1, 2012 (UTC) well i gotta go, its been nice chatting with you!Fluttershy929 15:37, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I added some text in pinkies appearences, but i dont know what episodes she did NOT make an appearence in. so im asking you to help me add what episodes pinkie pie does not appear in thanks. Your friend FluttershyFluttershy929 02:24, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ok i understand.Fluttershy929 17:57, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Anon blocking Don't block anonymous contributors for long periods of time. IP addresses change. [[User:Shadowdemon137|'Lord of Shadows']] [[User talk:Shadowdemon137|'Words mean nothing!']] 15:19, January 10, 2012 (UTC) A Response Dear ARC Trooper Tal, I apologize for failing to reply to your message. I did not ignore you, as I hadn't realized I even had a new message until you posted the second one. I meant no disrespect and hope that you can forgive an honest mistake. In regards to your message: yes, I do edit slowly for the sake of earning badges. I do realize that they hold little to no value, but I do still enjoy earning them for the sake of earning them; not because I have any allusions to becoming "the greatest editor on the wiki". Furthermore, I am a strong beliver in "Wherever it could be linked, it should be linked". I never felt that doing so "cluttered up a page" as some have put it; and I know that, personally, it makes my wiki-surfing experience more enjoyable. I hope I have done nothing to warrent a ban, block, or waggled finger; and I sincerely hope you accept my explaination and apology. Thank you for your time and efforts to make a strong wiki. I look forward to seeing you again on the editing floor! Sincerely yours, James Rednok YAWILLGOTOJAIL's contributions Those are vandalism, through and through. If you see that, block them right away. 01:30, April 9, 2012 (UTC) admin hi can i be one from pinkyrue Hey my talk Cutie Mark Craziness i'm sorry it's a talk page. unfortunately my computer won't let me copy the page to a blog page. I'm sorry but if you can do it knock yourself out! fluttershybutter 21:18, July 5, 2012 (UTC)Fluttershybutter RE: Hi there Thank you! :) I enjoy this wiki, and I think we should have more active users here, since I'm one of the only people editing these days. [[User:Sly the Fox|'Ponies!' ]][[User talk:Sly the Fox|'They're awesome!']] 19:06, July 21, 2012 (UTC) catagory should i create the catagory "royalty" to put under cadence, celestia, luna, etc? Rarity235 (talk) 16:55, August 7, 2012 (UTC) catagories Hi there! I was editing the page Twilight when I made the stupidist mistake ever. I was typing too fast and I accidently added the catagory Season 3. I ment to write Season 2, but my typing got all jumbled up. Do you know how to take it off? Rarity235 (talk) 00:35, September 16, 2012 (UTC) ok. thanks! Rarity235 (talk) 15:39, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Request For Adminship Hi, could you make me an admin? I'm 1 of the most active users here, and I promise to make this wiki as good as the show it's devoted to! The bronies are coming! The bronies are coming! 16:39, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, ARC! I won't let you down! ;) The bronies are coming! The bronies are coming! 15:38, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi, ARC. It's me, Colonel Brony. I was just using a sockpuppet while my real account (this 1) was temporarily blocked. But now I have my account back, so could you please transfer my admin rights, if it's not too much to ask? Thanks! :) But I thought you waanted trooolling! 16:40, April 10, 2013 (UTC) K, thanks! :D But I thought you waanted trooolling! 15:48, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Why did you removed the page about my oc?ThatbunnyboyPSN (talk) 17:42, April 30, 2013 (UTC) About my oc's name my oc's name is minty blueThatbunnyboyPSN (talk) 16:13, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello~ :) Today I just realized I'm a rollback. Did you make me one or...? Meow! 01:27, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Thank you~ :D Meow! 10:47, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh and by the way, is it okay that the picture for Twilight Sparkle's profile is changed? She's an alicorn now so... Meow! 20:13, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :) Plus, I hate to be a bother, but this template's image of Twilight Sparkle should be changed to one of her as an alicorn. I found a good vector, so do you mind doing it for me? Because I'm not the best with templates... (if you agree, I'll upload the vector ASAP) Meow! 20:56, May 7, 2013 (UTC)